


Friday Afternoon

by lirin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate Box Treat, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: Friends help each other out in Potions class.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANGSWIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/gifts).



Hermione was chopping gillyweed on a Friday afternoon when a loud bang from nearby made her jump. She glanced over to see what had happened, but she had already guessed correctly: Neville had managed to make his potion explode. Again.

Professor Snape swooped over, lecturing about responsibility and paying attention and probably some other things, too, but Hermione ignored him to concentrate on her gillyweed. Once she had it all chopped, all she had to do was add it to the simmering potion and stir constantly for five minutes, alternating two stirs counter-clockwise with one stir clockwise, and it would be complete, and her weekend could officially begin.

Snape had stopped yelling and stalked back to his desk. Hermione thought Neville looked as if he was about to cry. Neville picked his cauldron up from where it had fallen on its side, dumped the failed contents out, and set it up ready to try again. He poured in some liquid, and Hermione realized he must have gone wrong from the very beginning. “Neville, that’s Horklump juice!” she hissed. “You need to start with leech juice, and add the Horklump juice later.” Neville glanced over at her, and she pointed. “It’s over there, in the cabinet.”

She returned to her chopping while Neville went to get the leech juice. All was quiet for a few minutes. Then suddenly, a Flobberworm landed in the middle of Hermione’s gillyweed, sending it flying and contaminating most of it with mucus. The trajectory made it likely that it had been thrown by Draco Malfoy, who was currently grinning at her from across the room. Professor Snape was looking at some papers on his desk; either he was pretending not to notice for his Slytherins’ sake, or possibly he actually hadn’t seen. Hermione sighed. It wasn’t worth a fight; it wouldn’t take her too long to chop more gillyweed and her potion could survive a few more minutes’ simmering. 

She started to sweep the chopped gillyweed up to discard it, but was interrupted by Neville, who handed her a bottle. “Wormwood Essence,” he said. “It counteracts Flobberworm mucus.”

Of course, how could she have forgotten? Hermione took the bottle from him with a whispered “Thanks,” and made sure to grin widely at Draco while she poured it on the gillyweed.

Ten minutes later, her completed potion had passed Snape’s inspection. As Hermione collected her things, she glanced over at Neville’s cauldron and was glad to note that it seemed the correct color and was bubbling properly. She smiled at him as she left. It was going to be a good weekend.


End file.
